Problem: Kevin did 66 jumping jacks around noon. Brandon did 2 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Brandon do than Kevin?
Answer: Find the difference between Kevin's jumping jacks and Brandon's jumping jacks. The difference is $66 - 2$ jumping jacks. $66 - 2 = 64$.